


Touch...

by The_Shaded_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breasts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Sexual Content, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shaded_Heart/pseuds/The_Shaded_Heart





	Touch...

The warm feeling of his hand over her skin was what brought her out of deep sleep as she layed in bed and instinctively she arched her back letting out a soft welcoming moan as a smile curled up her lips…

'Easy beautiful'… he hissed into her ear as he leaned down to her and the tickling of his stubble against her skin brought a shiver up her spine… 'Oh… how I love to touch you… so soft… so perfect under my fingertips' he whispered using that very familiar tone which always made her weak at the knees and that more than once had her completely surrendered to his command…

His hand now traveling up her belly and lingering to tease at her navel after drawing a soft line along her hip bones… Up… Up… Up… now playing between her beasts immediately making her nipples perky and eager for his touch as he now moves his other hand to slowly stroke around the curves of her cup and his lips find her mouth placing soft nibbles into her lips… He moves over so that now they are facing each other and looking at her straight in the eye licks his lips before pinning her down with his body weight and bringing her hands over her head, gripping them with one hand as he licks and kisses her neck, growling in pleasure as he feels her squirm beneath him…

With his free hand he finds her breasts and squeezing it just right he then tugs on her nipple making it even harder and she whimpers in delight as she wraps one of her legs around him pulling him closer to her… he moves his mouth over her breast and draws teasing circles around her aureolas before actually sucking hard and intensely at her nipple making her breathing heavier and her heartbeat skipping a beat as she feels his arousal now pressed against her… “Damn! How I love your breasts! So deliciously perfect! These amazing nipples hardened against my tongue could easily make me loose my sanity”…

She blushes at his words and is about to reply a shy “thank you” when he takes her in a savage kiss leaving her once again breathless as he reaches between them and placing his hand under her panties glides two fingers between her now wet folds and inside her immediately finding that sweet spot as he strokes her and she can’t help but to push herself against his hand meeting his rhythm and building up inside with so much desire that she wants to scream and beg him to let her feel his now throbbing erected cock deep inside her! Fucckkkk! She wants him bad… she needs him Now! His Touch relentless bringing her closer and closer to release as she feels his weight over her skin, his tongue wrestling her, his panting with excitement as he feels her enjoyment of what he’s doing to her body… Aahhhh!!

"Let Go for me now! I want my fingers coated with your juices, I want to feel you explode under me! I need it… Cum for me… cum for me baby, his voice husk and dark as he squeezes and pushes just in the right place and she is lost in the intensity of his command feeling her muscles clench around his fingers and her body innevitably releasing with a tide of wetness that is now dripping over his fingers and down her thighs!!! "Good girl…he hisses against her skin as he glides his fingers from her and now places them over her mouth for her to taste her own release then brings them to his own mouth and as he moans at the taste of her on his fingers, his erection pushes in one deep firm thrust inside her as she moans in delight at the feeling of fullness that she has craves from the minute he laid his hands on her…

He continues his assault on her pulsing sex, his hands gripping her breasts and then gliding to her waist to pull her harder against him, she is desperately trying to control her body but can’t! Her orgasms hitting her hard one after the next… The sheets stained with her relase and his smile bigger as he feels her clench and dripp over and over against his cock as she grabs and pulls on the sheets clenching her teeth…. their bodies covered in sweat… “come on! I want it! I want ALL of it! Everything you’ve got to give is MINE! Every last drop of pleasure your body can take I want it! Let Go! I need it! His voice adding to the intensity of the moment as she feels him ramming into her and when her body is about to give up on all that she’s feeling she finally manages to say through a pleasure scream: Please! I… I can’t… I can’t any more… fucck!!! Arrgghh!!” His smile widens knowing that he’s got her right where he wants her… “You will give me one last release! I want us there together Now! ” Thrusting harder as he throws his head back and pulls her hips up to reach even deeper inside her, she feels his warmth spilling inside her and her muscles tense once again to do as he needs as they both let out a cry of pure pleasure then feeling him fall over her still trying to catch his breath as he lays his head between her breasts and he wraps her legs around his waist still feeling him throb inside her and they start to fall back to earth…


End file.
